Each year more and more surgical procedures are performed through the nose. For example, balloon sinuplasty, brain surgery, and cosmetic surgery may be performed through the nose of a patient out of necessity or convenience. In particular, balloon sinuplasty has become more popular in recent years because of enhanced equipment and minimal down time for the patient. Balloon sinuplasty is an endoscopic surgical procedure for the treatment of conditions, such as blocked nasal sinuses. Because the procedure involves the insertion into the nose of balloon catheters, guide wires, and other devices and instruments, such as irrigation catheters, illumination systems, and navigation systems, patients might become uncomfortable and find it difficult to remain still. For example, a physician may insert the sinus guide catheter into a nostril of a patient to gain access to the sinus ostia under endoscopic visualization.
Procedures and surgeries through the nose of the patient require positioning the necessary equipment. Some procedures may require multiple medical professionals to ensure proper guidance and placement of the equipment due to the sire and awkwardness of the equipment. In addition, the medical professionals must be careful to prevent unnecessary abrasion of the scope, or other equipment, against the exterior of the nose as well as damaging or irritating the nostrils, nasal passages, and nasal cavity. Current systems, devices, and techniques for performing nasal procedures fail to adequately address these and other issues.